There presently exists numerous tamper indicating closures for containers, bottles, etc. These closures come in various materials for example, metals and plastics predominently. Metal closures however have the disadvantage of being expensive, and prone to leaving sharp edges which can cut the user's fingers.
The closures may be adapted to allow for a portion thereof to be left on the container after opening as an indicator. This is often accomplished by requiring the user to pull or strip from the closure a band which is typically situated between the threads of the closure and the portion remaining on the container to allow the unscrewing of the closure. Thus, two operations are required for removal of the closure in addition to the discarding of the band. In addition, experience has proven that the tamper proof evidence in the form of a detachable ring many times will not remain on the neck of the bottle.
Other types of closures provide for a breakaway portion which breaks from the closure during unscrewing thereby providing for a single operation. This type of closure may come in a single piece or a plurality of pieces. Many of these closures are made of inappropriate material, involve complicated design of the closure and/or contain or involve complex molding techniques, limiting their application.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a simple but effective tamper proof closure which would indicate tampering once opened, inhibit reuse of the container for bogus material, yet be asthestically pleasing with straight walls and which can be used to re-seal a bottle. It would also be advantageous to have a closure which could be used on a bottle with a relatively simple neck thus reducing the cost of the manufacturing of the bottle.
Also in many applications a liner is unnecessary, in others such as in the case of carbonated beverages, food, and pharmaceutical products etc., a linear is required. It would therefore be advantageous if the closure is versatile enough to be applicable in both situations and if necessary, readily allow the use of a liner.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have a closure which can be affixed to the bottle in one simple operation, eliminating the need for tear bands etc.